<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>can i sing something to you ? by irontiger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480857">can i sing something to you ?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/irontiger/pseuds/irontiger'>irontiger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, arashi being the real queen, chiaki being himself, midori is cute like always, tetora is just dumb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/irontiger/pseuds/irontiger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tetora is completely in love with his best friend but he doesn't know how to tell him. Maybe Christmas magic will help him to do it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arashi Narukami &amp; Tetora Nagumo, Kiryuu Kurou/Morisawa Chiaki (mention), Morisawa Chiaki &amp; Nagumo Tetora, Nagumo Tetora/Takamine Midori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>can i sing something to you ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi !! I hope you guys will like this little thing I did for Christmas, I'm so late but I was busy so I couldn't post it ! I just love them so much so I wanted to do some cute things, even if Tetora is the dumbest baby ever.</p><p>Oh and... Happy New Year Everyone, best wishes ! xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laying on his bed, Tetora was almost sleeping when the door of his room opened suddenly. He raised his head, smiling at Arashi and HiMERU who were coming from a joint practice and they both smiled at him too. Tetora sits on his bed, watching them talking about what they have done today and the young boy thought he hasn’t done anything the whole day. He was exhausted so he thought taking naps was a good idea but he kinda regretted it now, he could have hung out with Ryuseitai or maybe his Taishou. Or maybe they were busy too. He yaws and takes his phone, verifying if nobody has sent him something but it was dead. Arashi comes quickly and sits next to him, patting his head with a big smile so Tetora laughs a bit. He was always happy whenever Arashi was around him, he was lucky to have her as a roommate. According to Tetora, the best colocation of the whole Ensemble Square was his. HiMERU was someone nice after all and Tetora was on good terms with him.</p><p>“Wanna play video games, Tetora-kun ?”</p><p>“Why not !” he said happily while jumping off his bed. Arashi always wanted to play with him and he was happy, she was the best after all. But he knew she wanted to talk with him about something, like always. When she asked to play, it’s because she wanted to have a serious conversation with Tetora so he was curious. He hasn’t done anything wrong for a long time and he stayed away from the kitchen so nothing exploded recently. “You want to play a game in particular ?”</p><p>“Not really, we can play an anime game ? What about…” she started saying while taking a controller and checking on the tv, “your favorite one is My Hero Academia, right ?”</p><p>“No, it’s Taichou’s favorite but… Let’s play at Mario Kart.”</p><p>“Simple but effective” she said smiling and they both sit on the ground, “you want to play HiMERU-chan ?”</p><p>“HiMERU only wants to watch you.”</p><p>“Cheer for me then” Tetora said while raising his fist and HiMERU smiles, nodding his head so the black hair boy smiles.</p><p>The two friends played for a while, yelling and laughing like always and Tetora is happy. He kept winning all the races, yelling for his victory when Arashi was laughing or giving him nudges. But, suddenly, she stopped and put the controller down. Tetora asked her from a simple look and she sighed quietly.</p><p>“I saw Midori-chan today, he was busy and he seemed really tired.”</p><p>“Yeah, he worked a lot recently” he said sadly. Tetora was worried about Midori, they haven’t really seen each other recently and he misses him. He misses him a lot. “I tried to stop him with Shinobu-kun but he wants to work hard for Ryuseitai-N, I understand him after all.”</p><p>“Why not asking Chiaki-chan or Kanata-chan ?”</p><p>“We don’t want to rely on our seniors you know ? We want to make them proud but Midori-kun is worrying me. I want him to rest.”</p><p>“Knock him out, he will rest.”</p><p>“Narukami-senpai ?!” he yelled and Arashi laughed, “I’m not in position to talk after all.”</p><p>“You two work way too hard. Besides, it’s Christmas time so you should rest.”</p><p>Tetora frowned while looking at his friend. Christmas. The black hair boy totally forgot about it and the realization left him in shock. He didn't think about it at all.</p><p>“Damn, I forgot ! I don’t have a present for Midori-kun !”</p><p>“You don’t have a present for your best friend ? Let’s find something together, I will help you” she said happily and Tetora smiled. She was the best, like always.</p><p> </p><p>Arashi was going to save him, once again.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Taichou !” Tetora laughed when he saw Chiaki jump, the hero looked at him with a concerned eye but he smiled like he was happy to see him. He was surprised to run into his senpai in such a place but it was a good surprise. It’s been a while since Chiaki et Tetora hung out together so Tetora thought it was a sign. That’s why he yelled like an idiot but Chiaki was happy so Tetora couldn’t be happier.</p><p>“Oi Nagumo ! What are you doing here ? Are you interested in heroes figure ? You grow up so fast, I’m so proud” he said while wiping his fake tears. Tetora rolled his eyes and smiled, he was always so exhausting like this. But, of course, he became a fan of this kind of thing because of his leader. His parents were always saying he became a nerd and he knew they weren't lying.</p><p>“Not at all, I’m searching for something for Midori-kun !”</p><p>“Takamine wants one ?!”</p><p>“No ! I just saw you from outside so I wanted to say hi” he said while pointing at the window of the shop. Arashi gave him a lot of ideas so Tetora decided to pick one of them, kind of. He thought at something alone so he came here alone, because he was ashamed of his idea. It wasn’t manly at all. “It’s been a while after all.”</p><p>“I missed you too Nagumo.”</p><p>“I didn’t miss you a bit” he lied and Chiaki laughed quietly, like he didn’t believe him at all and he was right to do so, “wanna help me ? We can eat something after !”</p><p>“With pleasure, I will help you with Takamine so please… I’m begging you... Help me find something for Kiryu.”</p><p>“Taishou ?! You thought you could find something for him here ? Taishou is not a big fan of tokatsu like you.”</p><p>“I know.” Chiaki sighed and Tetora laughed out loud. Everyday, he forgets that they were secretly dating. He was the only one to know, with Hasumi, Kanzaki and Kanata, but he was really happy for them. It was surprising because they were different in so many ways but they looked happy together. It was the most important thing for Tetora after all. His Taishou and his Taichou happy. Sometimes, it feels like he was their son.</p><p>“I will gladly help you.”</p><p>“Nagumo, you’re saving me.”</p><p> </p><p>Tetora smiled and sighed. For once, he was the one who saved him.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was Christmas Eve. Finally. Tetora was stressed because Midori asked him to find him in one of the training rooms, pretending he wanted to practice with him a bit. He didn’t say no but he hopes it was a lie, he didn’t want to practice at all and it was almost a miracle coming for him. He hides the gift he bought for Midori in his backpack and walks quickly to find him. When he opened the door, he looked at Midori and smiled. He was focused on his mouvement and Tetora was proud. He has changed a lot since last year and Tetora loved him even more. He lost his smile when he remembered how much he was loving him since last autumn, since they did the signboards for Midori’s greengrocer shop. He hasn’t said a damn thing to him, or anyone, about it because he couldn’t. Midori was his best friend and he didn’t want to lose him. He didn’t want to break their unit, their family, because of a teenage love.</p><p>“Hey, Tetora-kun !” Tetora jumps but looks at Midori with a huge smile. His heart started beating fast when he saw him smile so brightly. Midori looked happy and he was cute when he was smiling like this.</p><p>“So, you were really practicing uh ?” he asked, with a disappointed tone so Midori looked at him with a confused look. Why did Tetora think he wanted to see him ? He was sad and disappointed, yes, but he was alone with him and he wanted to cherish that time. “It’s Christmas Eve, you should be with your family.”</p><p>“They told me I could stay here, they saw how much I was working recently so they understand” he sighed and Tetora rolled his eyes. “They know how much it’s important to me.”</p><p>“You should rest, I don’t want to practice tonight.”</p><p>“You should be with your family too.”</p><p>“I’m happier with you” he said quickly and he blushed, while lowering his head. The ground and his feets were more interesting than looking at Midori. He didn’t know why he said it out loud but Midori didn’t seem to be bothered with it. He heard him laugh happily so Tetora raised his head, watching the brown hair boy smiling at him.</p><p>“Can I show you the result of my work ?” he asked softly while approaching his head from his so Tetora choked with his own air. So close, Midori was so close.</p><p>“Of course” he whispered and Midori quickly stepped forward.</p><p>“Follow me then, we are not in the good place for it.”</p><p>Tetora wanted to ask why but he was stopped by Midori’s hand. His friend took him by the hand, interlacing their fingers together so Tetora’s heart misses a few beats. Why was Midori holding his hand like this ? Tetora was happy to walk slowly while holding hands with the guy he loved for such a long time but it was surprising. Midori wasn’t the kind of person to act without thinking, he wasn’t a second Morisawa Chiaki like him after all. They walked in silent, Tetora just followed him and sometimes, he took a look at him and smiled. Midori always had this natural beauty, he was handsome and totally deserved to be a model. He was tall, beautiful and had the most beautiful smile of the universe. According to Tetora. It wasn’t manly to think at his kind of things, Tetora knew it but he loved how cute Midori looked when he found a new mascot character or when he sings on stage. Midori was the prettiest and Tetora felt for him so hard.</p><p>They entered another training room and Midori let go his hand so Tetora looked at him, smiling when he thought how warm Midori's hand was against his. The black hair boy finally looked at his friend, frowning when he saw him sit behind a piano. The young boy quickly sat next to him but he was deadly curious. He didn’t know Midori could play and he knows this boy was going to kill him one day. Midori knows how to sing, dance, play basketball, and now he can play an instrument ?</p><p>“As you know, we all have our solo song, right ?”</p><p>“Indeed, it matches with our different personalities.”</p><p>“Yes but I thought of something about yours” said Midori and Tetora stayed silent, watching him while trying to understand what he was saying so suddenly, “I mean, your solo is strong like you. It’s manly, like you.”</p><p>“Thank you ?”</p><p>“But it’s not cute.”</p><p>“Are you saying I’m cute ? Please, it’s the opposite of manly !”</p><p>“Please, listen to me” he said quietly and Tetora nodded. Midori looked stressed and he was worrying him to death. Why were they so anxious suddenly ? It’s like the atmosphere changed. “You’re manly okay ? You’ve become so strong and reliable but sometimes… You are cute too.”</p><p>“You are the one who knows me the best so… I trust you.”</p><p>“Thank you Tetora-kun.”</p><p>“But what’s the deal with my solo anyway?”</p><p>“Can you, please, listen to what I’m going to play ?”</p><p>“Of course, I will always listen to you.”</p><p>Midori smiled softly at him so Tetora blushed again. And then, Midori starts playing. It’s like the entire world was on pause at the moment because Tetora was so focused on Midori’s play. The notes were beautiful, soft and cute and his voice, it was prettier than ever. But Tetora started to listen to what he was singing and he felt like he was going to cry. Because Midori, with his cute soft voice, was singing his own solo. Watching him with tears in his eyes, Tetora thought about how lucky he was to have Midori by his side. His voice matched perfectly with the sound of the piano and Tetora was overwhelmed by how beautiful Midori looked. And then, everything stopped but Tetora was so shocked to move or say something. Midori looked at him with a stressed look, like he wasn’t aware of much Tetora liked the song he just sang to him.</p><p>“Did you like it ?” he said but Tetora couldn’t answer. Midori panicked but Tetora couldn’t move or talk. His heart was beating fast and he couldn’t breathe properly. He was close, so close to Midori. He could lean on and kiss him but he wasn’t sure Midori would be okay with it. But he wanted to, more than ever. “Tetora-kun ? Are you okay ?” Tetora thought and looked at Midori, without saying anything. But, then, his friend approaches his head and Tetora panicked. “You didn’t like it, right ?”</p><p>“It was incredible” he finally said and Midori sighed with relief. He was going to step forward another time but Tetora didn’t want to. His hands quickly fell on Midori’s cheeks and the boy looked at him surprisingly. “Please… Don’t… Don’t move.”</p><p>“I won’t, I don’t want to” he whispered while leaning his head and Tetora kissed him first. It was his first kiss so it wasn’t perfect but Tetora liked it. Midori’s lips were warm and soft against his. Tetora finally rested his hand behind the neck of his friend, while kissing another time. It’s like nothing else mattered, they were alone in this world. Alone and happy. It was short but Tetora wanted it to last forever. They kissed again, the boys smiling against each other’s lips but they finally stopped. Midori’s face was still so close but Tetora was happy, his heart was beating way too fast but he was happy. “I wanted to kiss you first, you were too fast for me, Tetora-kun.”</p><p>“I am not even sorry, I had to thank you properly” he said happily and Midori laughed, kissing his nose and the boys finally drew back from each other but the black hair boy took Midori’s hand in his. “Thank you, sincerely.”</p><p>“I wanted to give the best present I could but I had no idea so I asked a lot of people. Kiryu-senpai couldn’t help me at all, he was useless.”</p><p>“Don’t say that, Taishou is just… Listen, he tries his best.”</p><p>“I know but Narukami-senpai helped me a lot, she was the one who told me about the piano. She told me you were going to fall in love with my voice or something.”</p><p>“She did what ?!” he yelled and then, he closed his eyes and sighed. Arashi was a traitor. She wasn’t the best at all, she was the worst but Tetora was happy. She helped him a lot with Midori after all. “I’m going to kill her, with love but still.”</p><p>“She even asked Sakuma-senpai, I mean Ritsu-senpai, to help me with piano. He’s nice by the way but they are so terrifying from Knights.”</p><p>“It’s because they are the best idols outhere.”</p><p>“Yes but we are not that afraid of Tsukasa-kun ?”</p><p>“He is our classmate” Tetora remembered while smiling, “but damn… Sena-senpai is the worst.”</p><p>“He almost made me cry one day.”</p><p>“He made me cry.” Midori laughed and Tetora pouted, like he was sad but Midori kissed him on the cheek so he smiled right away. Then, he thought at his own gift for him and looked at him sadly. It was so lame next to this song but he couldn’t say anything so he took his backpack from the ground, searching from the package before giving it to his friend. Midori smiled and opened it happily, yelling when he took the plushie in his arms like a baby. He was cute and Tetora knew he was falling in love again but he shook his head. It wasn’t the moment to think about this. “It’s so lame next to…”</p><p>“Are you kidding me ? It’s way better ! Look at him, it’s so cute !” he yelled and Tetora laughed. Midori was always so different when a mascot character was on sight but it wasn’t even a mascot so Tetora was surprised. “It’s a baby you.”</p><p>“Please, don’t say that. It’s embarrassing.”</p><p>“You wanted me to think of you with this plushie, right ? It’s black tiger with a red ribbon, I’m not dumb Tetora-kun.”</p><p>“Maybe ? I… Listen, Midori-kun… I… I like you a lot, okay ? I didn’t want to tell you because I was afraid of losing you.”</p><p>“I know” he said softly and Tetora looked at him without understanding his last sentence. He knows ? But nobody knew about his love for him. “I know you love me for a long time, you’re so… I mean, it was pretty obvious.”</p><p>“Since when ?”</p><p>“Our fight and actually, I loved you for a long time too but I was afraid. Then, we had a lot of things to deal with so I was scared to tell you my feelings. But I really love you, for real and I want you to…”</p><p>“No shut up ! Just, shup up Midori-kun ! Be my boyfriend !”</p><p>“Did you just ruin the moment ?”</p><p>“Yes ! Because I want to be the one who ask” he yelled and Midori sighed like he was desperate. Tetora smiled at him with an innocent face but the brown hair boy rolled his eyes. He wanted to date him so of course, he knew how dumb Tetora was. “But yes, I totally ruined the moment.”</p><p>“Why am I loving a dumbass like you” he sighed but Tetora kissed him softly. Then, Midori kissed him on the forehead with a big smile. “But yes, I want to be your boyfriend Tetora-kun.”</p><p>Tetora smiled and he thought he was going to explode because of his happiness. Midori was loving him back and agreed to date him. Midori wasn’t his best friend or his crewmate anymore. Takamine Midori was his boyfriend and Tetora thought he didn’t deserve it. Because Midori was perfect. Because Midori was the best. Because Midori was the one who always found a way to make Tetora happy without doing anything. He loved him for a while but it’s only at the moment, Tetora knew. He knew he wanted to stay by his side, holding his hand without never dropping it. Midori finally kissed him another time and Tetora smiled against his lips, cuping his cheeks with his hands and he kissed him back before saying those last words.</p><p>“Merry Christmas, I love you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys liked it ! Feel free to tell me what you thought about it and how I can improve, english is not my native langage so I'm still learning. I put some references about old enstars event (especially climax, the mos heartbreaking one) so I hope it was not too much. I'm a big fan of Kiryu and Chiaki's relationship too, I always though they were going to adopt Tetora one day so I wanted to mention them !</p><p>Thank you so much, please stan midoteto cutest babies (and the whole ryuseitai crew too of course, they are the cutest they deserved only the best). Take care ! xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>